


Oysters

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is inspired by the conversation below from RCD Book 3 Chapter 3.MC: "Oh god, don't tell me... were they out of oysters at Whole Foods?"Thomas: "For the record, that only happened one time and I think I handled it very well, all things considered."





	Oysters

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Can you believe this?” Thomas stated more than asked.

“Mhmm,” Alex expressed, trying to placate him. She knew Thomas well enough to just let him have a moment.

“They don’t have oysters,” Thomas scoffed. “What kind of establishment is this?”

“How dare they,” Alex answered with a simpering smile. 

“I know you are mocking me and yet the point remains. We need oysters. We are serving Chablis. I already have it chilled to the perfect temperature of 45 degrees,” Thomas protested.

“You know Whole Foods is not the only store in the county,” Alex tried to explain.

“Nevertheless, I called ahead of time,” Thomas pressed. “How can they be so inept to not actually look to see if they had the item I was calling about? What even is the point of them if they’re not going to do their job?”

“Thomas, darling, we will survive without oysters,” Alex responded. She placed her hand on his, but he pushed it away. 

“This goes beyond oysters,” Thomas fumed. “This is about human decency. They have an obligation to their patrons to provide goods and services. They neither have the goods I desire nor did they provide any service in assisting me when I called to inquire about said goods.” 

“You do realize that you probably talked to some kid making minimum wage, right?” Alex ran her fingers gently against Thomas’s arm.

Thomas sighed. “I fear for the future. How ever will we survive with such incompetence?”

“Luckily for us, Chablis pairs well with other dishes, too,” Alex offered. “We can serve something else. How about Scallop Carpaccio?”

“It won’t be the same,” Thomas grumbled.

“It will be better,” Alex proposed. 

“I admire your optimism,” Thomas admitted. “Fine. We will serve scallops instead. However, don’t think for a moment I am going to forget about this.”

“Of course not. You can write a strongly worded letter later,” Alex teased


End file.
